AkiNatsu Dulce, Dulce, Amargo
by natalia clow
Summary: Yaoi-One-Shot/ Porque detrás de esta decidía están mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti


**Yo solo puedo decir ! **

**Esta pareja es mi otp! Los amo sencillamente los amoooooooo!**

**Viva el akinatsu hasta el final de los tiempos**

**Dulce, Dulce, Amargo**

Miraba la caña de pescar como si tuviese la solución a sus problemas, pero realmente no era más que el instrumento que le hacía divagar. Estaba consciente que algo estaba mal con él; pescar ya no lo hacía sentir pleno como antes, de hecho, pareciese como si lo enjaulará más abrasivamente, era como si él fuese quien estuviese siendo pescado.

Se había puesto a pensar en que momento había cambiado, y no podía pensar en otro momento que no fuese aquel en que Akira se presentó a su vida. Un moreno de facciones ciertamente atractivas, con un extraño turbante, además de decir que tenía 25 años. Era toda una personalidad, pero no había llamado su atención de forma certera, solo le hacía pensar que era raro.

Esa ansiedad que sentía en su pecho, no quería creer que era producida por aquel personaje tan particular. Pero lo que no podía negar, era el hecho que cuando se comenzaron a acercar esas vacaciones de verano, por aquel trabajo, inevitablemente comenzaron a intimar (debía mencionar que era a punta de insultos, pero a fin de cuentas era intimar). Era esa sensación indescriptible que le hacía sentir en cierta parte un rechazo y por el otro una atracción.

Sus nervios se estaban viendo esclavos de los deseos que su cuerpo parecía tener. Constantemente sentía como si su estomago quemara, y esto solo se venía acompañado de un sentimiento de añoranza, de querer verlo, de querer estar con él. No podía creer que estuviese sintiendo ese tipo de cosas, pero así era, no lo podía negar.

Delineó con sus dedos la caña de pescar y mientras la agitaba para ver como se torcía, no podía dejar de pensar en él. La desesperación lo embargó y no pudo evitar desear salir de esas cuatro paredes que las sentía como si fuese su cárcel, una pecera.

No quiso dar mucha excusa acerca de por qué salir tan tarde en la noche, pero su hermana y su papá tampoco le preguntaron nada al respecto.

Caminar a la playa era quizás la única solución que podía plantearse. Respirar aire puto, quizás disolvería ese malestar que se gestaba en él. Se parecía a la sensación de estar indigestado o de tener un ataque de pánico.

Mirando el piso, siguió caminando ya sabiéndose el camino hacía la playa. El camino estaba ciertamente solitario, pero no era esperarse de menos, ya eran más de las 10 de la noche, la gente normal no estaría vagabundeando como él por ahí.

Ya estaba llegando a la playa cuando al pasar la calle para llegar a la playa, se encontró a Tapioca. Su corazón se paralizo mientras veía al ave moverse agresivamente y graznar como siempre lo hacía, no puedo evitar querer huir. Se devolvió sobre sí mismo y esperó pacientemente a que cierta cantidad de carros pasaran. Algo dentro de sí subía como una nauseabunda masa que lo exasperaba.

Se sentía débil y de cierta forma cansado mentalmente, No entendía porque se tenía que ver acorralado por un hombre que tenía todo de raro y nada de amigable.

Los carros pasaron y él desesperado pasó la calle y corrió tanto como pudo. No pensaba que fuese a ser tan desesperante el simple hecho de ver a Tapioca. Solo denotaba que tan alterado emocionalmente estaba.

No quería ir a su casa, no quería estar encerrado. No pudo pensar en otro lugar para ir sino a la gran torre de Enoshima. Como era de esperarse al llegar, ésta estaba cerrada. Se sentó en el andén y colocó su cabeza entre sus rodillas, mientras respiraba agitado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Le parecía estúpido que estuviera huyendo de un pato, bueno, técnicamente de dueño del pato. Sabía que ese comportamiento era muy infantil, pero no podía evitarlo. En su vida nunca había tenido que experimentar algo así.

Después de que su respiración se reguló, decidió irse para su casa; no tenía sentido seguir dando vueltas tan tarde. Comenzó a caminar para su casa y mientras intentaba divagar en sus pensamientos, descubría su campaña constantemente abortada, porque no podía evitar de nuevo pensar en él.

Se torturaba en todo momento el hecho de poder ignorar su existencia.

— ¡Eno-Shima-Don! — Enérgicamente Yuki gritaba mientras lanzaba el anzuelo.

No podía negar que le alegraba ver ese entusiasmo, de alguna forma le recordaba lo que para él significaba la pesca. Verle le distraía de pensar en el maldito hombre que no parecía dejar de invadir su espacio mental. Los ojos se le desviaban inconscientemente hacía su morena piel y luego trataba de leer las expresiones de su cara.

Quería saber que pensaba él también; de pronto los dos estaban siendo victimas de violación del espacio mental ajeno y no sabían; quizás había alguna forma de devolverse la paz mutua.

No estaba esperando una oportunidad de hablar, o no por lo menos con Yuki y Haru estando ahí. Esperaba que quizás si pudiesen hablar solos, habría más confianza y podrían hablar más sinceramente.

No pudo evitar pegarse contra el mástil de barco. Indudablemente del pensamiento anterior, solo pudo traer cosas pervertidas a su cabeza. Pero lo reconocía, no era como si no quisiera que realmente pasara algo más. Sabía que parte de su ansiedad y miedo de verlo, era por el hecho que le gustaba.

Trato de quitar su foco de atención de él y pensar en la liberadora actividad de pescar.

Hoy no parecía que pudiesen alcanzar a pescar algo bueno. El banco de peses cada vez se dispersaba más y el día se estaba acabando. Tenía que reconocer que en parte maldecía que estuviese acabando.

Yuki le dijo a Akira que los llevase al puerto, que hoy posiblemente ya no conseguirían nada. Akira solo asintió y dirigió la lancha para atracarla. Haru con su característico ruido y energía, apenas tocó tierra firme se llevó a Yuki quien no pudo resistirse a su impulso.

En ese mismo momento lo pensó — _Demonios hemos quedado solos._ — Un cosquilleo en su estomago lo alertó de la situación e intentó tratar de mirar la forma de huir de ahí, porque a pesar de que quisiera estar cerca de él, los nervios y el miedo le ganaban a sus otros deseos.

El intento de fuga se vio fallido por Tapioca, quien comenzó a correr alrededor de puerto y Akira no pudo controlarlo. Natsuki salió corriendo intentando detener a Tapioca, quien se montó en una pequeña embarcación vecina. Se paralizó ¿Cómo alcanzaría al pato? Empezó a mirar a lado y lado tratando de ver que el dueño no lo viese montar el barco e iba a montarse, pero antes de hacerlo Tapioca se bajó pacíficamente y se fue a lado de Akira.

Debía reconocerlo, sintió cierta ira contra ese maldito pato. Después de toda esa persecución, volvió al lado de Akira y estando un poco más relajado, le terminó de ayudar a atracar el barco y a organizarlo. Haber correteado al pato, dispersó su tensión.

— Así que ya te muestras más relajado. Gracias Tapioca. — Akira parecía hablar con los dos al mismo tiempo.

Natsuki levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Akira y su corazón saltó y desvió rápidamente la mirada.

— Sé que no nos llevamos tan bien como deberíamos, pero que me sigas evitando, me molesta sabes. — Se acercó de forma imponente a Natsuki que estaba acurrucado atando unas cuerdas — _Quiero que seamos amigos_— pensó.

Natsuki quedó con la mente en blanco ¿Dónde estaba el hombre frívolo que creía ser? ¿El ser sin sentimientos al que todos le temían? En ese momento podría ser una gelatina que se escurría sin ningún fundamento solido. Las piernas le temblaban y eso que estaba acurrucado, pero el rostro de Akira cada vez estaba más cerca.

— Yo no me preocupé por Tapioca, solo pensé que sería problemático que se pusiera a correr.

Akira sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Natsuki se quedó mirándolo extrañado y se vio bañado por una dulce sensación que quería hacerle llorar. Los ojos de Akira bañados en la luz del atardecer, parecía que ahora lo miraran con un cierto deseo que le hacía endulzar el corazón. Demonios, no lo podía negar más; deseaba a ese hombre como nada había deseado en su vida.

Soltó sus manos de las cuerdas y tocó el rostro de Akira mientras delineaba su piel bronceada que parecía brillar ante el sol.

— Me gustas. — No contuvo sus palabras, ni se dio cuenta tampoco de lo que había dicho.

Akira quedó sorprendido y luego mirando a través de las gafas de Natsuki, no podía encontrar su expresión claramente. Alzó su mano, quitó las gafas y retiró un poco el cabello de su frente.

Había descubierto la más hermosa expresión que jamás hubiese pensado que alguien pudiera hacer. Las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos que centelleaban de la sinceridad de esos sentimientos que le parecían tan preciados de alguna forma.

Acercó aún más su rostro y detalló con extremado cuidado Natsuki y al final de su reconocimiento, sus labios desearon registrar el sabor de su piel y besándolo en la mejilla empezó a obtener los datos.

Lo que registraban su gusto era un sabor salado, salado, muy dulce. La lengua no se detuvo, bajó por su cuello y seguía descubriendo nuevos sabores, unos que le excitaban.

A Natsuki se le comenzaban a escapar suspiros que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos. No se explicaba como habían terminado así, pero todo su cuerpo deseaba ser tocado, ser lamido, ser mordido, ser tratado por ese ajeno que le había torturando tanto la vida.

Cuando la lengua de Akira bajó por su clavícula, Natsuki arqueó la espalda y trató de alejarse de esa sensación. Se había asustado, una corriente enceguecedora, le había seguido hasta la entre pierna.

El punto ahora no era huir, pensó Akira quien evitando que se escapase le aprisionó con su cuerpo. No quería pensar en lo lascivo que estaba siendo. Ese instinto animal que le recorría sus caderas diciéndole que se restregara con rudeza para poderle sentir más. Se estaba controlando. Deshizo sin prisa la camisa de Natsuki que no le dejaba continuar con su exploración. Los rosados pezones se mostraban tentadores. No tenía la intención de esperar más, sus dientes mordisqueaban hambrientos la carne tentadora. Natsuki inconscientemente movía las caderas en busca de contacto que le aliviara su pasión estancada.

No era tan descuidado como para pasar ese acto por alto. Akira dirigió su mano al duro miembro que se levantaba forzosamente sobre la ropa. La expresión de Natsuki fue una de sorpresa y que multiplicó su excitación. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Se estaba entregando tan pasivamente que se sorprendía de su propia irreflexión.

Los pantalones eventualmente se deslizaron de las caderas y bajaron hasta las los tobillos, luego fueron quitado bruscamente. Akira lamió el hueso de la cadera y le abrió las piernas. Natsuki en acto de reflejo cubrió su entrepierna con sus manos y su cara se arreboló con vergüenza

— ¿Cuál es el punto de esconderlo ahora? — Dijo socarronamente Akira.

Natsuki se enojó y pateándole se alejó de él. Akira se rio y se gateando se acercó y le tomó de los tobillos. De alguna manera la escena le parecía graciosa. Tomó el pie y lo besó como si fuese el príncipe azul.

— ¿Cuál es el punto de esconderlo? — susurró Akira.

Era verdad, ya no había ningún objetivo que tuviese esconderse. Ya lo había conquistado, para que lo iba a negar. Se abrió y dejó que la vergüenza le carcomiera sus mejillas con el sonrojo. Akira se quito ropa metódicamente y se dejó al descubierto, al igual que Natsuki estaba así para él.

El contacto era lo que tanto estaba deseando en ese instante. El sentirle apoderase de todas sus funciones cerebrales. Dejó al moreno la batuta de su cuerpo y confiaba en ese calor agradable que sentía en su estomago.

El trato era amable, fluido y confiable. Sentía reaccionar cada célula de su cuerpo. Sus dedos se enterraban en los brazos de Akira mientras ese le tocaba. Su boca quería callarla, pero era imposible.

La conexión se efectuó. Su cuerpo se vio invadido y revuelto de aquel otro ser. La sensación de ser uno, no se podía describir. Era la sublimación de cualquier otra sensación que alguna vez hubiese pensado que era pura.

El honesto sentimiento que estaba escondido en lo recóndito del corazón, ahora estaba saliendo a flote y brotaba por el aire. Le gustaba, le quería y ahora estaban unidos. Abrazaba al motivo de ese momento sublime y decidió jurarse jamás dejarle ir.


End file.
